Costura
by CriXar
Summary: Cuando Jessie se compara con Woody, hay alguien para decirle que es maravillosa tal y como es.


-¿La tercera gaveta?- preguntó el comisario.

-Así es.- respondió la vaquerita.- A ver si puedes hacerlo.- Una conversación acerca de "El Rodeo de Woody" había comenzado como una simple charla acerca de los vaqueros, y finalmente los había llevado a retarse el uno al otro acerca de quien podía hacer más trucos con su lazo. El marcador beneficiaba a Jessie por un punto para ese entonces.

Con tres vueltas el vaquero arrojó su lazo, enganchándolo a la perfección en la manija más alta del mueble.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó victorioso a su contrincante. Esta lo vió con una mirada despreciativa.

-No estuvo mal.- respondió de manera simple. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió.- Pero quiero ver como lo desatas ahora.- dijo entre risas. Woody vio su lazo ahora atorado y suspiró pesadamente.

-Tenía que ser...- dijo más para sí mismo mientras trepaba por una de las sillas de juguete de Bonnie para soltarse.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Buzz al encontrarlos.- No sabía donde estaban.- dijo a Jessie. Luego vio a su amigo intentando liberar su lazo.- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó extrañado.

-Una competencia.- explicó la muñeca.- Probamos la mejor puntería.

-Así es.- agregó Woody uniéndoseles.- Y con este tiro empatamos. Si tu fallas, yo gano.

-¡Ja! Prepárate para ver algo bueno.- presumió ella tomando posición. Apuntó a su blanco y lanzó la punta en forma de anillo de su cuerda. Para su mala suerte esta tan solo rozó la orilla antes de caer de regreso a ella.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡El comisario gana!- celebró Woody.- Bien, creo esto es todo. Oye, Buzz, ¿podrías ayudarme a recoger este desastre?- preguntó al guardián refiriéndose a el desastre que había provocado el juego.

-Seguro.- afirmó este. Luego volteó hacia la vaquera, pero ya no estaba allí.

Un rato más tarde no dio más con ella. Woody, aún celebrando su victoria, le aseguró que Jessie normalmente era mala perdedora, así que debía estar en algún lado meditando su derrota.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, un sombrero rojo en la cama de su dueña le dió una pista del paradero de la buscada. Al subir la encontró hecha un ovillo, con sus manos al rededor de sus rodillas.

-¿Jessie...?- llamó. Ella apenas volteó.

-Hola.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues acaso molesta por lo de hace rato?

-Molesta no, solo algo pensativa.- susurró ella.- Woody suele hacer las cosas mucho mejor que yo.

-Eso no es verdad.- le aseguró la figura de acción.

-Logró sacarnos de SunnySide y supo cual era la mejor opción para todos al hacer que Andy nos trajera con Bonnie. Yo solo insití en ir a esa guardería y terminó en desastre.

-No te compares con Woody, Jess. Son dos juguetes diferentes. Tú... espera.- se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar algo en ella. Tomó su mano izquierda y extrendió su brazo para poder apreciar mejor su hombro. Este estaba rasgado.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Intenté hacer el truco otra vez, pero es obvio que no salió muy bien.- dijo ella.

-Espera aquí.- Buzz bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de la madre de Bonnie por hilo y aguja. Regresó con Jessie en un momento.

Luego de acomodar de luego el relleno que estaba por salir, comenzó a cerrar la tela con cuidado.

-Debes tener más cuidado.- le dijo de forma paternal.

-Woody no tuvo problemas en hacerlo.- replicó ella.

-Jess, escucha. Tú no eres Woody. Tú eres la muñeca más valiente, bella, y por lo visto, persistente que he conocido.

En cuanto terminó, anudó la punta y cortó el hilo restante. La vaquera miró su unión como nueva. Era como su no hubiera pasado nada.

-No debes compararte con nadie. Eres perfecta.

-Gracias... un segundo. ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó ella de repente con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? Eh, bueno, pues que quedaste perfecta. ¿Lo ves?- tartamudeó él resaltando su trabajo. Luego de recoger todo, se inclinó hacia Jessie y besó su hombro.- Y será mejor tengas cuidado antes de hacer alguna otra cosa, por que ya casi nos quedamos sin hilo blanco.

**_Esta es una de mis pelis favoritas, es por es que la elegí para hacer mi fic 150. :3_**


End file.
